Anime is real
by lalala145
Summary: a crackfic I'm writing: Anime related things are appearing for reasons unknown and rabid fangirls don't die what will happen now? Reviewers are needed for the next chapter to be written
1. rabid fangirls don

**The world is insane**

**Part 1: Anime is now real**

**Chapter 1: Rabid Fangirls can't die**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine**

**Edit: Thanks to my beta! She corrected some stuffs…. Her name is I want to leave this world!**

**

* * *

**

It all started when Roxi found a crystal, a random crystal that was thought to be plastic because it was from a garage sale. Actually we all found one. Each was glowing we thought it was just batteries we were wrong. Roxi found one first because it was glowing red and was for sale for a penny. Then Pau found one thanks to her brother's obsession with hot dogs and she was forced to go grocery shopping it was on a shelf and glowing a gothic looking pink color. Then Roya found one well actually Pau found it for her it was glowing lime green and it came with an escape the fate wall poster ( it was stolen from a bill board so it was huge). Then I found one it was glowing Blue and I got it from a claw machine after spending 60 bucks worth of tokens.

**_2 weeks later _**

I was walking down the street when it first happened I saw it actually i first heard it.

Who wouldn't have heard it was a million, no, a billion squealing girly voices all saying the same thing, "OMG IT SESHY!!!" and there you have it, a terrified Sesshomaru running down the street and who wouldn't be terrified, the thing chasing him was rabid Fangirls!

"Oh no not another one" He said when he saw me. Hey I was insulted by that!

"I'M NO FAN GIRL MORON!!!" She the thought of a way to prove it "Why don't you use one of your powers or swords?"

His reply was, " I tried it doesn't work it's like you kill one and 50 more take their place!"

"Then follow me I know someone who'll help!" I stood there thinking a little "You ain't the only ones who hate fan girls" she ran off and he gladly followed.

It was near the Tim Horton's where Pau was, he stopped

"But there's human's in there" He said.

I turned around to respond to it "yea it's the last place a Fan girl would look and Pau's in there."

She was in there but she didn't look like herself unless you knew her favorite OC combo, long black hair with pink streaks and her eyes were green and she was pail and I know our school is a uniform school but damn she looked like she popped out of an anime any ways, she always did but this time it was more anime than ever.

"Dude Pau you're an OC now" I screamed she looks up from the blank paper with writing on it typical she's writing ideas for her next fan fiction.

She glares. "Rizz look who's talking you do too" She took out her cell and snapped a picture to show me, I had mid back length silver hair and red eyes. I was dead pale and I had real fox ears, I also suddenly had the generic Anime school girl uniform on, weird.

"OMG is that Fluffy!?" Pau pipes up, I look at her.

"Yea it is and guess what; we aren't the only ones who know. We're gonna help 'em hide from rabid Fangirls apparently having all the power in the world can't kill them all" Pau was waving him over to the table to smack him in the face

"Where's Rin?" She asks," Don't tell me you left her in the middle of a mob of fan girls." she hisses. Thankfully Rin was already in the Tim Horton's.

"Sesshomaru you made it" She said running out from the bathroom

"Pau was all most ready to kill him if she didn't see you" I said to her then turning back to Pau " yo if I'm an Oc now then My name's Aqune from now on ok"

Pau pipes up " Then I'm Thea got it." Her Phone rang it was Roya " Hello Roya....Wait, what EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Nora exists " She paused to let Roya talk "Wait you're hide him in your house? Why? FUCK Stupid fan girls I'm gonna kill them all Nora's mine!!" Sesshy glared at Pau, who was now Thea, he covered Rin's ears when she swore I turned to him.

"In this world you're gonna have to do that a lot." Then the fangirls zoomed by in pieces and a giant wave of blood red sand. If it was before all these anime related things appeared I would have screamed Lordi now.

I run outside and scream "You better get in here Garra cause Fan girls don't die they just create more Fangirls!!"When the sand settles and went back to being a giant gourd the remains of the various fan girls turned in to silver goo and rose up turning in to another fan girl each piece did that and they just kept on moving forward squealing as the usually did so he took the advice and ran into the Timmies.

"Well what do we do now the Fan girls are worse than zombies they can't be killed at all and we can't stay in here forever" I piped up.


	2. The cause and escape

**Chapter 2: the cause and the escape**

**Disclaimer: see the first chapter**

**

* * *

**

It was silent for a while well not entirely quiet, the fangirls were squeeling outside as they usually did. Thankfully they did seem to realize that their fandom was hiding in the Tim Horton's near by. That's when Thea piped " dude how did all these anime related things appear?" she asks " It's not logical at the momment and hurting my brain." she continues

Aqune replys " I don't know and what's hurting my brain is those squeeling Fangirls." everybody at the table nods " OMG they're worse than Zombies cause you can actually kill them, killing Fangirls just creates more Fangirls."

Sesshy finally has enough well actually he kinda looked like he was gona blow before he entered in the Timmies but it was about time he said something " Before I arrived in this world I thought humans were annoying those squeeling don't help" he goes

" Dude we're human and we aren't squeeling!" Thea pipes up " Fangirls aren't human when you kill them they actually die unlike these which just become more fangirls"

" Still it's so loud and annoying I'm seeing spots and my head is killing me" Sesshy goes " do you want to know where I was when I appeared in this world?"

everyone else nods

" It was terrible I was in a large building and surrounding me were humans but I didn't know they were all human some looked like 2 armed versions of me, some looked like my half breed useless mound of flesh that's my brother others looked like fools I've never seen before." he paused to breath "and then one turned and yelled my name..." a long pause of silence

" That sounds exactly like my attempt to write a fanfic" Aqune blurts

" repeat that last one?" Sesshy goes glaring at her

" Umm it was called 'Sesshomaru versus the Fangirls' it went bust when I deleted it by accident and that was more than 2 months ago" she goes making a face that said don't kill me

" never mind then I appeared in that giant nightmare 2 weeks ago" was the response

Garra pipes up " Can we please get out of here the noise... it's horrifying" glareing obvoiusly trying to hold back the temptation of using his sand powers to try to destroy them, to avoid creating more fangirls.

Aqune's mind wanders at that moment thinking ' we need something that's heavily armored do avoid getting crushed by the fangirls, something with lots of firepower or something for offence. Oh wait I hate guns they're boring as hell they just go boom and my aim sucks like crap oh righty the Zoid I drew, I wish it existed' she thinks to herself at that moment the glowing blue crystal glows brightly then outside the Blade Kat appears. The Blade Kat a Zoid that Aqune created, drew it was huge but for thoes who've see Zoids could see that it was a little bit smaller than you're usual large Zoid and it had 2 large blades on it's back it looked like it resembled a large house cat. Well it appeared Thea notices the glowing crystal while the others were staring at the large robotic cat out side it apparently crushed some of the fangirls the silver liquid stuff leaked out from under it's feet then rose to create more fangirls.

Thea then goes "dude the crystal thingy glowed"

Aqune responds " yea so?"

"well why did it glow?"

" I really don't know"

" how did the Zoid appear?"

" I don't know but I did wish for it to exsist so we could use it to get out of here."

" Hey so that means that the crystal thingy grant wishes."

Pause

" Hey Aqune wish for something else" Thea goes

" umm ok then" Aqune replys

she thinks ' I wish I had an ice capp"

nothing happened at all

Thea stares in confusion " ok what did you wish for?"

Aqune gives an inosent look " I wished for an Ice capp"

" an ice capp in tim hortons No wonder it didn't work you could just go buy one right now all you have to do is get up and go get one you lazy bum" Thea rants

Rin pipes up " What's an Ice capp?"

Aqune blinks " only the best thing Timmies has to offer, if Sony was here she'd cry"

Rin thinks a little bit " Can I have an Ice Capp then and Who's Sony?"

"Thea you have one of these glowing crystal thingies too yours is pink remember you think of something to wish for while i go get 2 ice capps" Aqune goes

Thea thinks for a bit then calls someone on her cell " Hi Roya can you do something for me check on TV if a certain someone died" a second later " By Roya and say Hi to Nora for me!"

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH IT DIDN'T WORK FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! HANNAH MONTANA IS"T DEAD" She screams

Sesshy covers Rin's ears and Glares " Watch you're toung human"

Aqune comes back with 2 ice capps Thea notices them " Aqune! did Sony infect you're brain?"

" umm no 1's for Rin" Aqune replys handing one to her

Rin clapps then takes a sip " it's cold??"

"well it's called an ice capp for a reason and Thea why were you screaming?"

Thea replys " well I wished for hanna montana to die and she didn't"

" wait that means the crystal thingies grant wishes as long as they're anime related" Aqune adds

Thea blinks " Aqune why did it have to be Zoids then? You know i hate it"

" because it make the most sense when it comes to defending you're self against Fangirls lot's of armor plus lot's of blades" Aqune replys

" well I refuse" Thea rants

"well can you think of something with lots of armor and lot's of offensive power at the same time that's anime related?" Aqune asks her

Thea things " Yea no but I'm not going in that thing"

"umm hello lot's of offensive power agains a force of things that create more fangirls when you kill them? what are you thinking?" Garra pipes up

" Oh right! well then you come up with a plan to get rid of the fangirls for enough time to let us get out of here?" Aqune responds

" Oh wait fangirls? oh why don't we send some anime character with a large fangirl following out there for them to chase" Thea comes up with the idea

"well who do we send out there?" Aqune asks

everyone except Thea and Aqune gave a look that said you pick me and you die

" well who are we willing to send out there that has a large enough fangirl following ?"Aqune ask

* * *

**Reviewers: I'm ending it here for a reason, you're job is to send me a character from any anime that's not sesshomaru, Garra, Inuyasha, Koga, Any character from Princess Ai, Beyblade, Yu gi ho, loveless, Soul Eater or code geass that has a large enough fanbase to lead 1 million plus fangirls away that you are willing to sacrifice as they will probably die.**

**YOU WON'T GET ANYMORE CHAPTERS UNTILL I GET A GOOD LIST OF CHARACTERS TO CHOOSE FROM AND WARNING THAT CHARACTER WILL PROBABLY ONLY LAST A CHAPTER**


	3. Death by fangirls

**The world is insane**

**Chapter 3: death by fangirls: That character died for a good cause**

**disclaimers on the front page**

**Note: I got sick and tired of waiting for a good list of characters if you get pissed at me for killing you're favorite character well too bad cause u could have saved them by putting a list of characters you wouldn't mind me killing**

**Authors note: well the character died for a good cause other wise the entire story would have taken place in a Tim Horton's oh if You want background music for this listen to The Bridge Of Khazad-Dum, Lord of the Ring's Soundtrack, from The Fellowship of the Ring and then from the same soundtrack Amon Hen they seem to go well with the sceen suprizingly**

* * *

"Well which character in the millions of anime's you've watched will you send out there to be a distraction so we can get out of Tim Horton's" Thea Pipes up snapping Aqune out of the staring into space randomly mode.

" oh huh? I can't think of one seriously I know Roxi want's to kill a few people personally so I'm not gonna touch them cause they will most likely get mauled to death by them Fangirls" Aqune replys " and I watch mostly the unknown animes which don't have a lot of fans" she continues

Thea thinks" well I know Inuyasha has a large fanbase"

Shesshy was both pissed and exsited at the mention of his brother's name, Pissed cause he hatted him exsited cause this would lead to him being killed

" Thea bad idea he's a moron who will probably just create more fangirls we want less fangirls not more, he'll probably create a million more before realizing it's making everything worse" Aqune goes

everyone else was lost in this conversation as they only had the knowledge of what happened in the anime they were from and knew nothing of the world of Fandoms.

"Hey didn't Dora mention something about a see of orange?" Thea pipes up

" Oh yea he that's a really go idea I mean the idiot only want to direct attention towards himself so the fangirls will go toward him and due to his selfcenteredness he won't be an idiot and attack them."Aqune pipes up

" wait who are we talking about here?" Gaara asks, Seeshy was lost and Rin was nicely enjoying her ice capp so she didn't care to much. Gaara had the slight feeling he knew who they were talking about.

" So it's settled we shall sacrifice Naruto for the sake of use getting out of here" Thea and Aqune said at the same time it was a good plan it accomplished what they wanted with out creating more Fangirls

at that moment Naruto**appears right outside on the opposite end of all the fangirls

" HI I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GOING TO BE THE HOKAGE ONE DAY AND [BLA BLA BLA]*" He goes

' Exactly as planed' Aqune thinks

well all the fangirls just turned blinked then squeed loudly and ran towards the orange jumpsuit some fangirls did something suprising they drew swords and started killing each other screaming " HE'S MINE BIATCH!!"

Thea pipes up " let's get out of here now" starting towards the door

Sheeshy pipes up when they're out the door "look the fangirls killed by other fangirls are actually dead" pointing at the blood bath, the blood actually being red instead of the usual silver goop that created

" That's great but let's get out of here before they realise we're out of the safety of Tim Horton's" Aqune Pipes up in the cockpit of the Zoid that was still there as it closed and the thing started up Thea just desided to hold onto the side of the thing. Aqune said one last thing " yo the rest of you have to think of something and Thea holding on for dear life is a bad idea this thing goes 200 km/h or more"

Garra just summons his sand abilities

Sesshy put's Rin on his shoulders " I can keep up" he goes

and Thea " well I'm not getting in that thing and i trust you're driving skills you're not Roya or Roxana so I'm not worried"

" umm you sure about that?"

"yes I'm sure"

Aqune glares " yeah I'm not so sure about that I got the problem of not being able to steer"

Thea replys to that " well Roya crashes into things on purpose and Roxana's just insane with out being behind the wheel and I don't want to know what will happen when she learns to drive"

" umm you have a crystal thingy use it" Aqune says

" I don't know what to summon and person I summoned is at Roya and Roxi's house and I don't know any anime themed vehicals" Thea complains

" Oh noes Thea I just realized something" Aqune goes shocked with fear

" What is it"

"We aren't the only ones to have a Crystal Thingy"

" Who is it tell me and why's this bad"

" Shall I give you a hint"

"Yes please"

" Insanity"

Thea just lost all the colour in her face " we've got to make sure she doesn't realize what it can do"

"Pua Bear? Is that you? What Crystal Thingy?" a voice comming from her pocket

" Oh you mean the read thing glowing around my neck I already know what it does it's awesome"

Thea looked like she was about to faint " we've got to get over there now! for the sake of certain anime characters I know she's gonna summon up for the sake of her insane mind"

" let's go then" Aqune said the Zoid she's in taking off the other people following. Thea looked back at their diversion it seemed that the last thing anyone saw of Naruto was him being torn to peices by the raging fangirls it was over a million fangirls versus one self centered moron who didn't think of running away the out come was obvious but still it was grusome to watch cause even tho the first time he's torn to pieces he's dead but the fangirl just keep on tearing the poor bastard to pieces even after he'd dead it looked like a really bad zombie/ slasher movie. You felt sorry for the guy even if you didn't like him at all.

It was terrible way to die...

Truely terrible...

It wasn't honerable at all...

You're pride was slautered.... even if you didn't have any......

You're Ego now no longer existent.... no matter how big it was..........

It was a total blood bath.......

It was sad but it had to be done....

What it was.....

WAS....

A sacrifice that was needed....

It was a death caused by rabid fangirls....

**

* * *

**

End. I mean end of the chapter

**End notes:**

**** Naruto from the original series as the Shippuden one was a respectable character that I didn't want to kill**

*** the BLA BLA BLA at the end mean the usual Naruto speach but I was to lazy to type the rest in**

**Rate and review people I hope you enjoyed it cause more chapters are comeing up**

**Sneak peek at what's to come:  
**

**Roxi was standing there, she's also known as Insanity. She's a Yaoi fan and has her list of favorite pairings in her head plus one of the Glowing crystal thingy's**

**" Hell no I'm straight damn it" a voice says screaming at her sounding serious the voice came from Kai yes the one from Beyblade**

**" but you and Ray love each other" she goes then glares at Ray " Right?"**

**Ray's smart to stay quiet**

**Roxi has used her Crystal Thingy to make her favorite pairings come to life**

**Thea just stands there and watches before saying anything**

**" Yeah no point in trying to change her mind Remember that she's Insanity with a human form" she says**

**" and the only person Roxi let's boss her around doesn't give a damn about what Roxi does I suggest you run away but then again the Fangirls outside are worse" She continues**

**END OF SNEAK PEEK**

**ok Review if you wana know what happens before and after the sneek peek**


	4. Insanity is human

**The world is insane**

**Chapter 4****: Insanity is 'human'**

**disclaimers on the front page**

**Note: Insanity/Roxi is based on a real person and what she does to the said characters is what she'd do to them if the actually existed. Roya is also baised on a real person.**

**Warning: This chapter contains:*dramatic music plays* Tyson bashing/ dying (I think I might keep him alive for a little more than this chapter), Yaoi, Ming Ming dieing, Mariah bashing, Purple Dog, Break-randomness, Alice likes her barbecue don't touch, possible unwanted sex changes, people in closets, insanity, and near death experiences. if you can't handle the stuff in the warning then don't read it if you don't give a damn and would rather read about what the heck the list has to do with the story then stop reading this warning and start reading. **

* * *

At a safe distance from the rabid fangirls they finally decided to slow down as Thea attempted to give directions to make sure Insanity didn't use her name sake with her glowing crystal thingy.

As fate would have it Thea failed misserably times 10 around try 5 another butt call from Insanity told her the directions. Thing is afterwords all you hear is her signature chill down your spine creepy evil cackle of a laugh.

Everyone heard it and thoes who didn't know who it was were shell shocked for a few seconds.

That lead to arriving at the house the front door opened and out ran a girl with black hair with red streaks, green eyes, pale skin and had cat ears and a tail and mini bat wings, basically some evil looking neko-jin. She ran out screaming "PUA BEAR RIZZA THE PAIRINGS ARE COMMING TO LIFE YAYS!!"

While Aqune was getting out of the zoid Thea was alread on the ground with the look on her face that said " I feel sorry for the poor badtards she summoned" then litteraly said to her " so which fandom are you talking about for these pairings?"

Sesshy, Rin and Gaara all looked confused Rin who had just finished her Ice Capp pipes up " What's a pairing? and can I have more Ice Capps"

A, Tysonqune then says " you'll find out soon enough and we beter introduce Rin to Sony" Roxi replys " it's the love relationship between 2 people in an anime" Pause from her then answers Thea's question" all the ones I can think of in 10 seconds which is how long ago I realized what these Crystal thingies do" then she just grinned

Everyone just went wide eyed for different reasons. Roxi just went ahead and named them all" ok the pairings are: SuzaLulu, EnriqueOliver, Kairay, LeeMichael, SebastianCiel, TysonMax, MaxMiriam, RikuSora, AkuRoku, Ritzukasoubi, Seimeiritzuka, Seimeisoubi, Seishirousubaru,FummaKamui,KuroFai."

Thea facepalms" great you caused me to loose brain cells Roxi"

"Why Pua?"

" cause the only one in that list that's not Yaoi is the MaxMiriam one and I changed my name to Thea when I became OC like"

Sesshy decides to ask the question " What's Yaoi?"

Thea and Aqune look at him *GASP*" You shouldn't have said it"

Sesshy then asks" Why?"

"umm...." is the reply

Roxi then turned slowly and evily took one look at Sesshy and then said " Die!" and then charged at him with her crazyness skills.

it was about to go BOOOOOOOOM!!!! in the middle of the street and Sesshy wasn't known to back down from a fight either.

What do you do when you have the definision of insanity a.k.a Roxi challenging the eldest son of a dog demon to a fight that was most likely a fight to the death for the reason of: Not Knowing What Yaoi Is. also You'd like both of them to live but you know that when Insanity decides something she doesn't take it back.

Something then happened she stopped right infront of him and started ranting.

In that rant it seemed that everyone within a 1 mile radius learned what Yaoi is along with with some pretty colourful words.

the anime people were well shocked once more and then dragged in the house. Thea and Aqune just followed Roxi went to her room which at the momment was crowded with more anime people.

There was Kai, Ray, Suzuka, Lelouch, Oz, Gil, There was the remains of Tyson you weren't to sure what happened to him and that was about it." Oh guys I only summoned my fave pairings"

" Gee Roxi you have about 50 fave pairings" Thea responds

" I summoned Break and Cheshire as well but Cheshire went to go get catnip and Break just did a Break and disappeared somewhere. Alice arrived unannounced too but she discovered we're having barbecue and went insane outside" Roxi adds a little later on

Thea just facepalmed

A little later on with a little explination of everything including the rabid fan girl issue and about the newest discovery with that fangirls can only be killed by the weapons of other fangirls.

And then Roxi was suddenly stricken with a wonderful thought she turned most of the people she summoned were smart enough to make an excuse of some sort to leave before the idea struck.

she turned to Kai and Rai stareing at then with an evil grin "oh no" both Thea and Aqune knew exaclty what she was thinking in that chaotic mind of hers, the others didn't know Roxi's mind but soon they will.

" Kai, Rai you two luv each other right?" Roxi asks 'em

" Hell no I'm straight damn it" says a voice screaming at her sounding serious, the voice came from Kai

" but you and Ray love each other" she goes then glares at Ray " Right?"

Ray's smart to stay quiet but nodds in agreement

Kai's still pissed apparently a 'conversation' like this happened before.

" I thought I told you already I'm straight"

Ray turns to the other people in the room giveing a "help us" look

Thea just stands there and watches before saying anything

" Yeah no point in trying to change her mind remember that she's Insanity with a human form" she says

" and the only person Roxi let's boss her around doesn't give a damn about what Roxi does I suggest you run away but then again the Fangirls outside are worse" She continues

" Hey Roxi what happened to Tyson I see his hat but..." Aqune says

" Oh Tala's here too, yeah I found vodka cake somewhere, Tyson found it and well it seems he had a run in with the russian mafia" Roxi replys

" well that's exactly what would happen in reality Alice is beating him up as we speak." Roxi says after a while sighing and pointing out the window.

You could see Alice continusly stomping on Tyson's gutt or groin area you weren't to sure but you wouldn't be suprised if Tyson is now a girl.

" That is a result of what happens when two people decide to follow their noses/stomachs and one seriously doesn't give a damn about the other esspecially if she has no fucking clue who the fuck Tyson is. Tyson not shutting up must have made it worse." says a voice coming from...

" BREAK!!!" Roxi says Break did a Break once again and appeared out from under the the computer desk

Then from the actual door Roxi's older sister slams the door open and just glares at Roxi with her cold evil stare " Roxana get these random anime people out of the house I don't care where they go just get them out of here" The same person calms down and just smiles sweetly yet evily " oh Pau/Thea I tied Ming Ming up and is currently forcing her to listen to the full version of Purple Dog on repeat"

"Thanks Roya when she finally has enough of the epic fail song can we kill her?" Thea asks like a kind and sweet and innocent person

" No we need to torture her firts and make her wish for death before giving her the lucturi of dying oh and Nora's here." Roya replies

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Thea squees

people who have no idea who Thea's talking about just blink

" Nora's mine"*HISS* Thea goes.

Aqune just hands the people a random volume of Princess Ai and filps to a page with Nora in it "that's who Thea's talking about"

"NORA'S STILL MINE AND MING MING'S GONA DIE FOR BEING THE SHITTY WASTE OF FLESH AND BLOOD SHE IS" Thea says running out the door following Roya to where said people are.

everyone just blinked

~* 3 hours later*~

Well actually it was 3 hours of total chaos. Chaos included hearing screams, squeeing, Roxi showing anime people scary Yaoi videos(Rin left the room thankfully), Trying to prove that Roxi's pairings exsisted, Roxi playing everyone her theme song, mega sugar highs, Roxi nuking the already salty chips with more salt and then dipping them in water to make it more salty, Break acting like Break, Chechire arriving high on catnip, Roxi calling Ray a cat, Roxi calling Roya Kitty, Roya trying not to loose her sanity, Thea trying not to loose her sanity, Ming ming dying, Nora appears just when the chaos is at it's climax and was nice enough to not say " WTF" a billion times, Thea squeeling "Nora", Aqune fanning the flames at the fight between Alice and Tyson, Tysontrying to explain the game of beyblade to Alice who seriously would wrather chop his head off, Oz and Gill also arriving when the Chaos was at it's climax for a second time, Alice beging to have her full powers released, Mariah being summoned just so that Aqune could repeatedly say " NEKO WANNA BE" at her then throw her in the middle of a mob of rabid fan girls to watch her get torn to peices and much much more. Oh and Tyson actually lived

~* at Thea house*~

Thea was at home trying to gain back some of her sanity by reading something. The door to her closet 'magicly slid open revealing, lets just say Thea's toung was bleeding from the attempts of not screaming. Roxi shoved all the anime characters she summoned in there some how. Thea and Aqune just gave the ones they summoned disguises and money to get a room at a hotel, except Nora and Gaara. It took the grand total of the number of minutes it takes to dial on her cell and say

"Roxi two things" Thea goes

"1.) How the heck did you shove 10 people in my closet with out me knowing? and 2.) get them out of here now and I won't tell Roya cause seriously the only person I'm willing to hide is Nora and I'm already doing that" she continues

There was a quick bye and then Thea turned towards the crowd in her closet " Ok all of you out now"

the reply to that was " we don't know where to go it's either here or out there but the fangirls are out there and we don't wana die"

Thea didn't even need to think before giving them all a mask or something and then said " Go get a motel room I know you all have money so get out!"

and so they did

~* The next day*~

The next day was thankfully Saturday cause they needed to find away to at least survive these raging fangirls but the biggest goal was to find out how all this got started and some how stop it.

Everyone with a Glowing crystal thingy and all the anime people met up in the one place they could think of, Tim Hortons. Truth be told Roya didn't want them in the house and there wasn't any other good places to have a meeting.

Thea started by repeating what happened the day before including the parts that included what happens when one gets caught be the fangirls

Then Sesshy retold his first encounters, Rin did and it just so happened that she was lucky enough to be first appear in front of the Timmies, Gaara told next which happened to be similar to Sesshy's story.

All the characters Roxi summoned just had stories of Roxi's insanity which meant they didn't experience the fangirls, they just got a large dose of Insanity.

" See insanity's contaigous I told you all" Aqune blurts out

Thea and Roxi just facepalmed and in unison said " not with the Soul Eater stuff please"

" well it's not like the world ended when I mensioned it"

" no it's not that it's just we have 13+ anime people we have to protect from the fan girls we don't wana have to protect more" Thea says her logic kicking in

"Hey they weren't summoned, I hope" Aqune responds

" I hope?"

"yeah well..."

Break pipes up " I enjoy the rambling but our lives are at stake any ideas?"

" well cause the only thing that can actually kill a fangirl is the weapon of another fangirl, now that we know this we need to find some fangirl who's willing to side with us" Oz finally says something

Thea and Aqune just look at each other nodd, then say in unison " Abisa"

everyone else just goes " what?"

Thea explains " she's our friend and she's a fangirl that can only be classified as Abisa, no worries she'll only kill you if you piss her off."

*hard swallows*

" she's out friend she'll help us out" Aqune says

" Now about the fact that you people aren't too good at disguising you're selves and we have lives." Aqune just blurts out confusing everyone

"what Random is trying to say is that Aqune, Roxi and I have school and other real life stuff but we need to make sure that 99.99% of the ones summoned survive untill we can either send you all back to anime land or find away to completely stop those fangirls" Thea says putting logic in that sentence

" Why 99.99%" Tyson says stupidly

large grin from Aqune saying " cause we shall summon a few characters just so we can watch 'em die"

Wide eyes

" You had to ask didn't you?" Roxi goes also containing a large grin

"Well Rin can go to Roxi's school cause it's an elementary school" Thea goes

Sesshy gave Roxi a look that said " if anything happens to Rin you're dead"

Roxi understood it " Don't worry Fluffy Rin is safe"

"Roxi why did you call me Fluffy" Sesshy asks

" cause it's you're nickname"

"ok and for the rest of you if you look like teens you can either come to our school or Roya's school cause they're high schools oh and Fluffy must come to ours cause Abisa's a Sesshy fan" Thea says

Pause

" Our school's a uniform school it'll be easier to disguise you" Thea adds

after much disgution and persuasion

Gil, Oz, Alice, Ray and Kai were going to Roya's school mostly cause Roxi forced them to

Tyson got A BOOT TO DA HEAD and then it was decided that he was gonna be tied to a pole in an enclosure untill someone mentioned that he could get a job and fend for himself a.k.a no one cared to much about what happened to him.

Cheshire just nodded and decided to do what ever the heck he wants

Break was gonna get a job at a candy shop

Sesshy, Garra and Nora were gona go to Aqune and Thea's school as it's easier to hide a not so human person with a huge fan base in a school that requires uniforms, Thea was gonna come up with an excuse for Nora's wings.

With that decided things were gonna change you hope

* * *

End

**Hope you enjoyed it Rate and Review**

**Next chapter will contain:**

**Soul Eater themed stuff**

**Death The Kid's hair**

**Patty finding her clone **

**Liz acting like Liz**

**Crona and Ragnarok**

**Insane teachers( that exist in real life)**

**Symmetry**

**coming soon:(just don't know when)**

**Vodka cake**

**Tyson's death( for real this time)**

**The russian mafia**

**The Crystal thingy actually gaining a name besides the Glowing Crystal thingy**

**Actuall bad guys ( not just rabid indistructible fangirls)**

**and much much more**


	5. School with Anime people

**Chapter 4: School with Anime people**

**Disclaimer: see the first chapter**

**note: Dora, Sarah and Abisa actually exist, so does Mr. C and their interactions with the characters is how they would react to them if they existed.**

**Warning: this chapter contains* dramatic music* Symmetry, Fools, insane teachers and other random shit. This chapter is Soul Eater themed XD **

* * *

~*The next day*~

Before the first bell rang they managed to scrounge up uniforms fore everyone who didn't have one and Thea actually came in early even though she had a first period spare. This was to make sure that certain people don't do anything stupid.

Aqune always came in a few minutes before the first to make sure she had enough time to do absolutly nothing before the bell rang.

Lockers were a new thing for the anime people

It was hard for Aqune to explain to Garra the reason behind a picture of Garra in her locker. The best explination was " don't ask". The next moment was a shocker for almost everyone.

It seemed someone was complaining about the uniforms not being symmetrical

and then you could hear Thea mentioning that it was either the uniform or being torn to pieces by fangirls

Aqune towards the bridge( the school has catwalks everyone just calls them the bridges) well hell it seems Soul Eater was summoned, Death The Kid to be exact

Thea just turns to Aqune " What did I tell you about summoning Soul Eater"

" The world didn't end"

Kid turns " My world's ruined cause of this uniform"

glare from both Thea and Aqune "don't blame us for it we don't wanna wear them either"

"Crona get out of the girls washroom" someone else screams

looking down the hall Maka was the one screaming

the reply" but the outside is scary and there's no Mr. Corner"

It seems that Crona had trapped herself between the gaps between the 2 doors in the washroom to hide from the world.

Aqune blurted" if that was sarah I'd say call Abisa"

Thea turns "I don't know Soul Eater characters very well so I can't think of anything."

Aqune just then blurts randomly "Free candy!!"

then "Crona you idiot I can get free candy but no you need you're stupid Mr. Corner" you could also hear punches to the head

" Ragnarok stop it, it hurts"

" Then let me get the candy you idiot"

" but it's scary out there"

" Free candy how's that scary"

it was about a minute of that until they finally got out.

Ragnarok the black creature like thing coming out of Crona's back asks " Where's the candy?"

Everyone points to Aqune only for her to say" not hear I just said it to get you out of the washroom" while grinning innocently

Suddenly the P.A system turned on and all you could hear was

"I'M BLACK STAR AN I WILL ONE DAY SURPASS A GOD!!!" Screamed loudly and then the rustling of someone being dragged away from the mic and then a sweet girls voice constantly saying sorry.

* anime embarrassment tear drop *

"That would be Black Star and Tsubaki" Maka says assuming that people didn't know who that was.

"Hey Mars!!" says a tallish girl with black hair that was in one single long braid she had this look, it was almost as if she looked like that she was an over grown 5 year old.

" Oh Hi Sarah" Aqune goes

"No it's Scariniha" Thea adds

a few minutes of explinations to sarah ( there had to be more than one minute due to Sarah's brain capacity) then Abisa came in and after a few minutes then Sarah begins to realize something

"Thea Or Pau You're hear early for once" Sarah goes thinking she said something smart

Aqune just hands sarah a ripped piece of paper that said 'fail card' on the back was the reason for receiving one ' '

03 for stating the obviouse 5 minutes after realizing the obvious' and then the bell rang and class started.

What would you think was a worse fate when it comes to keeping you're sanity. Having the same classs with Patty and Liz, with Crona and Kid, with Black Star alone. Honestly it depends on who you are. Sarah happened to have the same clases with Patty, Liz and Tsubaki, Abisa had Sesshy and Black Star, Aqune had Kid and Crona (Ragnarok too obviously) and Thea Was the lucky one to get all the 'normal' people a.k.a: Nora, Soul, Maka and Garra all relatively normal people or so she thought.

~*First Period*~

*Sarah's POV*

First period started and oh no she had a quiz for that class. So as a last minute thing Sarah decides to study for the 1 minute she has left. Patty had other ideas, ideas that includes giving sarah a bop on the head repeatedly just to say a million times in a row. After that Sarah did something sarah like and started chatting about one of the many favorite Tamil movies she has, Patty obviously not interested says so" Why are you so boring." that started a whole mini argument between Sarah and Patty. Liz who had enough trouble keeping an eye on Patty wasn't expecting that Sarah was literally another version of Patty. Tsubaki had it nice cause Sarah's best friend Sony happened to be exactly like her until Sony asked for an Ice Capp.

Then the test started.

as they were being handed out, Sarah was praying for what you didn't know and Patty took out a box of crayons.

few minutes into the quiz Sarah looks up to some how search for the answers in the air and sees Patty colouring all over her test papers, not getting what's happening she just blurts out

" hey you're only suppose to use pencil on scantron cards"

The only reply was " giraffe, giraffe, giraffe"

" Still.."

That led the teacher to say "No talking during the quiz"

A few minutes before the end of the quiz Sarah turns to see a giant origami giraffe

Scared she points at it. Patty jumps up points at it and goes " I'm now going to break you're neck!!"

Sarah just goes back to her work more traumatized than usual

Patty succeeded in breaking it's neck and the quiz was over.

* Abisa's POV*

This Class consisted of Abisa constantly telling Black Star to do his work. In all honesty Black Star was being Back Star and Abisa was being Abisa.

" How can this work help me surpass a god?" Black Star asks

"It won't but it'll help you graduate and get a job" was the reply

"That sucks"

"well to bad"

"I wish Tsubaki was here then I could copy off her"

Black Star gets an idea and looks over at Abisa's work or at least attempts

" Buzz off stupid!!"

" But"

" No buts man you're more annoying than my blister"

"Who?"

"My sister you may know her as Sarah"

a few seconds of silence

then Black Star hops onto the desk and was about to give his speach if Abisa didn't smack him over the head with the text book. That led to,

" What was that for?"he asks

" for being embarrassing I'll do it again" Abisa replies getting the text box ready

" You do it again and it's a fight"

Abisa just glares at him and then *SMACK* " I give you a fight" she goes repeatedly whacking him over the head with the text book

*Thea's POV*

Thea arrived early that day despite having a first period spare so she was pissed an tired. Then to make matters worse the library her second home was closed. Oh god well time had to be wasted so she sat down in the bridge(the school has catwalks but everyone just calls them the bridges) to read.

Soul just blurts out" Another bookworm?"

"What's so bad about being a bookworm?" Maka and Thea both ask

" You're all something like a geek it's 'uncool' " Soul replies

Angry glares at Soul

"So Maka you like books what types of stories do you read?" Thea asks trying not to get the already large 'people to hurt list' any larger

" a little bit of everything"

"huh, so have you ever heard of the Anita Blake Vampire Hunter series?"

"no, not really"

" oh damn you're missing out and if the library wasn't closed I'd show you a site that contains all of the available books so that you can read it.

Soul managed to keep his mouth shut untill then he said something along the lines of" you guys seriously need to a life"

this earned him a Maka Chop and a few dozen kicks from Thea

everyone else just stood there and watched the little show

*Aqune's POV*

She walks in the door being followed by them 2 or so you think

in unison she hears from Kid and Crona

"I'm not going in there"

turning she asks bluntly " Why?"

Kid's reason

" The room's not symmetrical, the outside is but I can see that the room is too unsymmetrical"

Crona's reason

"It's scary in there"

Instead of reasoning with them she just leaves them there standing as she goes to her all honesty you can't reason with answers like that.

The teacher eventually got them to come in.

The rest of that class was actually as normal as it gets oddly

~* Second period*~

really nothing interesting happened during second.

well the most interesting thing that happened was

*Aqune's POV*

Class was going on as usual. The lesson was going on. Info being absorbed into their minds. Videos of heart surgery being played.

When suddenly someone randomly comes in.

that someone was known by everyone even if he wasn't you're teacher that someone was, Mr.C.

He came in with his usual scripted thing when suddenly he notices Kid and Crona

"Oh new people!" he goes

"Introduce yourselves please." he continues

he sees Kid then asks " What's up with the 3 stripes you're hair?"

" Why did you have to ask such a thing" Kid goes suddenly loosing all the colour in his face then falling to the ground wailing

"Why...I'm a disgusting pig born with my left hair this horrible colour. I'm cursed to live this worthless life of trash"

"Dammit"

"Depressed

"Die"

Still wailing on the ground

Everyone was just staring and mentally going 'WTF' and laughing

Mr.C just asks" What's up him?"

a few seconds of waiting the next phrase was " Forget it" as Kid was still wailing on the ground

Crona in the mean time was shivering with fear.

Mr.C spots Crona

" Are you scared?"

Crona nodds

"Why?"

Crona's silent

"Who are you"

"Why you scared"

Crona speaks "I wanna go to "

"Mr. Corner who's that?"

Ragnarok appears

everyone once again just stared and made a mental 'WTF is that thing'

" Mr. Corner is the stupid corner this weakling likes to sit in" Ragnarok goes punching Crona in the head

Mr.C just has to ask" The corner? Who names a corner anything?"

Ragnarok punches Crona on the head again "Ask Crona that question the idiot's the one who named it"

"Ragnarok that hurts"Crona complains

"of course it hurts you embarrassing twit"

someone then asks Ragnarok "What are you?"

He faces the person " I'm Crona's blood how could you not know that"

~* End of second period*~

The next period was lunch for everyone. Meeting up with everyone at the bridge was interesting. Patty and sarah seem to have become friends of some sort while Liz was attempting to keep all her brain cells intact.

Tsubaki was half shocked to see Black Star full of bruises while Abisa looked like she was about to kill someone. Everyone else seemed to be sane and in one piece for the moment. As they were all telling each other what happened in their classes.

Sarah took off for a few seconds then....

she comes back with scissors, noticing them 3 stripes in Kid's hair and Black Star's hair is bright blue. Little did they know that Sarah was known for harassing people's hair as in she trys to fix it to her standard.

thing is Kid and Black Star don't know that.

so time went on as usual for a few seconds then suddenly

Kid screams in pain as Sarah yanks on his hair, the side with the 3 stripes and then with the scissors shears it off.

then the inevitable happened. Kid spat out blood and fainted as Sarah praised herself for getting rid of ' the oddity' growing out of his scalp.

After a while of dancing around praising herself Sarah attempts to do the same to Black Star and failed miserably as in ended up getting Black Star's soul shoved into her back. Sarah lost the element of surprise as it was easy to figure out who she'd target next with those scissors.

With Sarah twitching on the gound but still alive lunch ended.

In 3rd period nothing interesting really happened same in forth and so school end and the group decided to go to the same timmies Thea and Aqune were trapped in the day before to discuss a very important matter.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**ok sorry for the long wait but I had life**

**so rate and review**

**also as I'm sick and tired of not getting any reviews all readers must write something as a review this something could be anything froom Hi to F*** You I don't care.**

**Also I'd like a list of suggetions for a new name for the Glowing Crystal Thingy as I'm sick and tired of calling it that and it should have a better name.**

**sneak peaks:**

**new characters/ fandoms will be added into the story soon:**

**The new additions:**

**Hetalia (all characters )**

**Koga (from Inuyasha)**

**Inuyasha( other characters)**

**Meg (I have to)**

**also:**

**Next chapter : New recruits**

**Chapters coming soon: Marukaite Chikyuu( or something like that), The Moon on Crack and many many more**


	6. New recruit and Pathetic little siblings

**Chapter 6: New recruits and Pathetic little siblings**

**Disclaimer: see the first chapter**

**

* * *

**

~*At Timmies*~

The first person to speak was Abisa.

"Why didn't any of you tell me that Sesshomaru existed"She goes

"Well we only learned that anime was real since yesterday" was the reply from both Thea and Aqune

"ok so what's going on here" everyone else asks

and so Thea explained everything that happened in the last 2 days including the little bit of info about the fact that the weapons of other fangirls are the onlything that can kill another fangirl. Sesshomaru was a little freak and was finaly able to ask.

"Don't tell me Abisa's a fangirl"

Abisa just turns and gives him the look that scares her pathetic little sister. It doesn't get the same effect but her words do " Yeah but not like the zombies out there!"

Sesshy's a little creeped out at the moment but decides to not speak.

Then the phone rang well Thea's phone rang " Hey Roxi oh right I'll put you on speaker phone so the rest of the people can hear you"

she's put on speaker phone " HI GUYS, Hey Break got fired in one day guys WHOOT!"

Soul goes " Who the hell was that" pointing at the phone

Roxi couldn't see him pointing but responded anyways " YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE MUAHAHAHAHA"

It was at that moment Kid finally regained consciousness he starts ranting at Sarah

"Why'd you ruin the perfection of my hair?"

Sarah answers" The stripes were annoying me they're so weird it's not normal and what's so perfect about it anyways"

"It's the symetry"

"Who cares about math"

"IT'S MORE THAN JUST MATH"

"WELL WE LEARN ABOUT SYMMETRY IN MATH CLASS SO IT'S GOT TO BE THAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT MATH"

"IT'S THE PERFECTION AND BEAUTY IT'S..."

"What what is it?"

"IT'S THE WHOLE REASON I'M STILL ALIVE"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"DO YOU HAVE A BRAIN AT ALL?"

" YEAH BUT IT'S NOT USED FOR SUCH BORING SUBJECTS"

Abisa finally has enough of it "WOULD YOU 2 SHUT UP and for you're information no my pathetic little sister doesn't have a brain"

Sesshy pipes up pointing to and from Abisa and sarah " You 2 are related?"

They both respond at the same time " sadly yes"

the phone of doom spoke again" umm are you guy's prank calling me?"

" Abisa, I have a brain right?" Sarah says suddenly

Abisa gave her I'll kill you glare" if you had a brain you wouldn't be asking that question"

" then how come I'm a live"

" that is a mystery worth trying to solve"

"Roxi no we're not prank calling Aqu happened to summon the Soul Eater characters they appeared in our school."

"Fail card Aqu" Roxi responds

"why do you think it was me and how does that earn a fail card?."Aqune responds

"Because you're the only one with a Crystal Thingy who has Soul Eater as a fandom and it deserves a fail card cause we told you not to." Roxi explains

thats when Dora walks through the timmies door stops in his tracks and bows at the table where everyone else sat.

"Yes bow to the one that will one day surpass a god" Black star goes

" Dora why are you bowing?" Abisa goes

"Because anime is real and the Soul Eater characters are in front of me" Dora replies

"I thought Dora was a girls name." Gaara finally pipes up looking at the guy on the ground bowing

Sarah stupidity shines brightly as she goes pointing at him" You can talk?"

everyone just glared at her " you idiot you're worse than my brother and that's saying something" Sesshy pipes up facepalming

"no Dora's his nickname his real name's Dorsa but seriously everyone just calls him Dora" Thea explains.

"ok you can stop bowing now it's starting to cause people to stare" Soul goes

" actually they were staring at us when Kid and Sarah were arguing, and where's Crona?" Maka goes

" oh the one with the pink hair she went to the washroom a while ago"

"I don't blame Crona for that move"

Roxi kinda getting fed up pipes up " ok can you people get on with it?"

" oh right we explained everything to Abisa so Abisa will you join us in our conquest against the fangirls?" Aqune responds

" wait what?" Abisa seemed confused

" well you're the only person we know who can actually kill the rabid fangirls and not maul anyone to death." Was the response

" sure I join since it's for my friends." Abisa goes smiling sweetly

" aren't you guys gona ask if I can join?" sarah pipes up all sweet and innocent like.

" no but sure you can join too if needed we could force you to cosplay and use you as bait" aqune goes using the same sweet and innocent like expression sarah had 2 seconds ago.

Sarah just glares

"oh guys tyson died he ate Tala's vodka cake who in turn had connections to the russian mafia the rest is obviously very violent." Roxi pipes up before saying bye and hanging up.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**lesson learned don't touch Tala's vodka if you wanna live, Sarah's a dumb ass. it's shorter than usual but what evs**

**ok sneak peak:**

**Introducing: **

**Hetalia**

**the Soul Eater moon**

**the Crystal Thingy getting a better name**

**and**

**meg**

**rate and review**

**I still need a good list of names for the Glowing Crystal Thingy beside Glowing crystal thingy thats where you guys fall into by thowing you're suggestions I need at least 10 ideal names for inanimate objects before I write the next chapter.**


End file.
